kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Deaths
A list of the deceased (either physically or mentally) from Trooper Village Stories and Kirby Bulborb's other shows. Classic Kirby * Muscular Merlin dies offscreen. * Gruffalo Dawson briefly dies after being killed by Ripster, which somehow creates a Pikmin version of him. Not long after this, Gruffalo Dawson is brought back to life. * Brain Gremlin dies after his neck is snapped. * Wenlock and Mandeville die during the penultimate scene in The Second Unreleased Steve Movie. * Dr Pikgeorge dies in one of Jigsaw's games. * Jigsaw dies of natural causes. * The Unnamed Hostile Bulborb is killed by the Pikmin. Trooper Village Stories Season 1 * Raiden suddenly dies after voting for Mayor R Bulborb. * Senator Armstrong dies after being stabbed by Raiden during the skype call to Mayor R Bulborb. * Big Yellow Boss died of natural causes prior to the events of Metal Gear Pikmin. * Gray Bulborb died of natural causes prior to the events of Metal Gear Pikmin. * Liquid Snake died of natural causes after the events of Metal Gear Pikmin. * Ripster is killed and eaten by Red, Yellow, and Blue. * Stormtrooper is killed by Mayor R Bulborb. * Darth Vader is killed by Mayor R Bulborb. * The Rathalos was killed by Spike. Season 2 * Alternate Olimar was killed after crash landing on the Pikmin planet. * Alternate Louie was killed after crash landing on the Pikmin planet. * Alternate President was killed after crash landing on the Pikmin planet. * Steve (Troopari) is slain in battle with the remaining members of the Demon Team. Season 3 * Care Hammond briefly dies at the hands of Kayloo offscreen. She was revived soon afterwards. * Steve the Troopari dies in the battle against the Demon Team. * Muntitroop Technicolor is killed by Bowser. * Makuta is killed by the Toa-Nuva. * Every Rahkshi dies due to the loss of Makuta. * Every Bohrok dies due to the loss of Makuta. * Grade was killed by Keemstar and Prince Fleaswallow. * Under was killed by Keemstar and Prince Fleaswallow. * Filthy Frank was slain during KSI VS Joe Weller. * Pink Guy was slain during KSI VS Joe Weller. * Dark Keemstar was destroyed during KSI VS Joe Weller. * Yamu was slain during KSI VS Joe Weller. * Spopovich was slain during KSI VS Joe Weller. * Yakon was slain during KSI VS Joe Weller. * Pui Pui was slain during KSI VS Joe Weller. * Lil Broomstick is deleted by Monika. * Keemstar is deleted by Monika. * Prince Fleaswallow is deleted by Monika. * Minako Aino is killed in the battle with Grandatina. * Steveistoric dies of natural causes. * Underhut dies of natural causes. * Alternate Mayor R Bulborb is killed in the battle with Grandatina. * Olivia is killed in the battle with Grandatina. * Steve is killed in the battle with Grandatina. * Noah is killed by the Garuru Platoon. * Mayor R Bulborb sacrificed himself in order to save Trooper Village. * Brittany is killed at the same time as Mayor R Bulborb. Other Works * Kirby Bulborb, in an attempt to save Twig and the others, consumed the missiles fired upon them. Kirby Bulborb died when the missiles went off within him. He was later brought back in Starlight Platinum. GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat With the exception of Callum, every character from GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat died along with GoAnimate. Callum deleted the character files of all the other characters from GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat. *Gary Johnson *Kayloo *Darren Barnett *Steve (GoAnimate) *Senator Armstrong (GoAnimate) *Olivia Dawson (GoAnimate) *Twig (GoAnimate) *Solid Snake (GoAnimate) *John Lennon (GoAnimate) *Paul McCartney (GoAnimate) *George Harrison (GoAnimate) *Jake Clones *Crazyleemer1 (GoAnimate) *Fake Minako *Minako Aino (GoAnimate) *Christopher Barrell (GoAnimate) *Kirby Bulborb Jr (GoAnimate) *Kirby Bulborb (GoAnimate) *Jakob Dawson (GoAnimate) *Shinji Ikari (GoAnimate) *Billy (GoAnimate) *Ringo Starr (GoAnimate) *Shop Clerk *Usagi Tsukino Category:Lists